User blog:Yellowrox1/Chapter 2
Selena POV When Zack and I entered the door, I knowtest that there was a rose on my desk. "Wow! He cant come to school, but he can just to drop off a rose!" Zack said anoyingly. "Yeah..." wondering why he isn't at school. Oh, theres a note with the rose. Selena '' ''Sorry I'm not at school today. I'll pick you up after school. Jake "What did he say?" Zack asked raizing an eyebrow. I gave him the note so he could read it for himself. The bell rang. "Class has started. You have 5 min to study for your test." Yelled Mr. Bird. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ I totaly aced that test! I put my stuff in my bag and waked with Zack to Art Class. It took the teacher for ever to explain what the project was. When all we had to do was draw your partner. "Will you be my partner?" Zack asked. "Nope!" I smiled "Wa...Why?" he Chuckeled. "Because I don't want you drawing my BIG nose!" I put my hand over my nose to hide it. He moved my and and held it so i couldn't cover it again. "I like your nose" he smiled. "Yeah right!" I rolled my eyes feeling me blush. "Please" he said sadly. "Fine but don't draw me badly!" They both laughed. I grabbed paper, pencil, and the biggest eraser I could find. I always mess up when I draw. With Zack behind me, we sat down at an empty table. "okay" thinking to myself, where sould I start. " Oh I forgot, you will be using oil pastels, so don't put much work in the drawing with the pencil" Mis. Daws said yelling to the class. "This is going to be hard." Zack looks worried. "Really? Why?" I wondered. "Well, You basicly have every color in you hair!" he smiled big. "Yes...Yes I do. I love all colors." I smiled back. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ School ended slowly, But I had fun with Zack all day. I'm waiting for Jake to pick me up from school. I just got out 5 min ago, and its freezing, by the time he gets here I might have him warm up my blue lips befor they fall off. "SELENA!.....SELENA!" I turnned around and Zack is running up to me. He slipped on a puttle that has been frozen and crashed into me and nocked me down to the ground with his body on top of me. All I could feel was an exstreem pain in my left arm. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! OW OW OW OW WOW THAT HERTS REEEEEEAAAAAAALLY BAD." "What happened!!! ......Oh my..." He got off me and lifted me up, and put his hand on my back. Grabbed hes sell phone. He called 911....then he spoke. "Hello, my friend here has a broken arm..." He exsplained what happened. My arm herts so bad I can't help the teers that fall from my face. "We are at Degrassi......Its bleeding all right. Okay... Thank you.." Talking to me now he said, " They are on the way." "Why were you even running in the first place?" I said with a crying voice. "I got a call from Jake, he said he wasn't going to make it, and he asked me to take you home." "Why didn't he call me in the first place!!" I wondered. "Remember??...You don't have a cell phone" he chuckled. I tried to laugh as best as I could. Here comes the Ambulance. Category:Blog posts